Bertrand DeLarge
Bertrand DeLarge (べるしゅらん でらあげ Berrushrand Deraage) is the current Head of The Order's Department of Intelligence. Appearance Bertrand is relatively tall and slender in stature,and the majority of his facial features are largely obscured by his medium-length dark shaggy hair and stylishly framed glasses. His eyes are red in color. His attire typically consists of a simple black suit accompanied by a white shirt and solid black tie. This outfit is completed by a simple pair of black leather shoes and a light-colored belt. Personality Equipment *'Kamui' (神威 lit. Authority of the Gods): Bertrand's sword of choice, Kamui possesses the appearance of an elegantly crafted and slender longsword that features a solid black blade, surrounded in its entirety by a narrow white cutting-edge. This weapon possesses a somewhat unusual hilt, which consists of a completely smooth cylindrical handle, attached by an unconventional arrangement of two small diamonds that form its guard. **'Magic Redirection': This sword possesses the ability to redirect incoming magical attacks, allowing Bertrand to reflect spells back at his enemies. Magic and Abilities *'Immense Magical Energy': Due to the fact that a large percentage of his hometown's populace consisted of mages, Bertrand possesses awe-inspiring reserves of magical energy. As a result, his magical aura is so dense that when he releases it, the shockwave creates large ripples and fissures in the surrounding area. *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat': Bertrand is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, able to incapacitate his enemies almost effortlessly. He typically uses a reactive fighting style, reading his opponent's body language and moving accordingly. *'Shadow Magic': This is Bertrand's signature magic that allows him to manipulate shadows. **'Shadow Form': Bertrand transforms his body into a shadow, granting him the ability to move around surfaces and hide within his opponent's shadow. He is able to transition in and out of this form as He pleases. ***'Shadow Body (Unnamed)': In a similar manner to Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Bertrand's body becomes a "shadow," allowing him fade into a mass of shadows in order to move swiftly, dodge more efficiently, and launch surprise attacks. Hhe also becomes virtually intangible, unaffected by the majority of magical and physical attacks. However, if his opponent catches him while he's in a tangible form, or while his opponent's in shadow form, Bertrand will be left vulnerable to attack. **'Guardian Shadow': Bertrand imparts a small part of his soul into his shadow, giving it a basic form of sentience. His shadow can then extend outwards and reshape itself into any form needed to protect and aid Bertrand during battle. Due to the complex nature of his soul, when he uses this spell, his shadow takes on a frightening form, possessing multiple mouths and eyes with red irises like his. **'Banquet of The Abyss': This technique allows Bertrand to "consume" objects and living beings through his shadow. He usually does this by extending his shadow so that it encompasses his intended target(s). Besides the ability to requip weapons that have been absorbed into his shadow, Bertrand can also utilize the knowledge, magic, and appearance of living beings that are absorbed into his shadow. However, there is a "digestion" period of typically three to five days before he can access these abilities, and his own magic is significantly weaker during this time. ***'Magics learned via Banquet of The Abyss:' ****'Fire Magic' ****'Water Magic' ****'Lightning Magic' **'Water Shadow': Bertrand imbues his shadows with the properties of water, causing them to take on a solid, fluid form. He can then manipulate these shadows into various forms, such as weapons, structures, or tools. The durability of these objects depend on the strength of user's magical power and, due to Bertrand's immense reserves of power, the objects he creates through this spell are as durable as dragon skin. ***'Shadow Skin (Unnamed)': Bertrand generates varying amounts of shadows to cover various portions of his body like a second skin. These shadows greatly enhance the durability of the areas they cover as well as the power of his melee attacks. **'Fire Shadow': Bertrand imbues the shadows he creates with the properties of fire, causing them to take on a more gaseous form. These shadows give off high levels of heat, and have the capability to burn through various materials, including metal. **'Shadow Pull (Unnamed)':Bertrand creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that can travel over large distances to retrieve targets. The target is pulled into the shadow, and then brought back to his current location. **'Shadow Link': Bertrand connects his shadow with that of his target, allowing him to manipulate it. ***'Shadow Puppet (Unnamed)': Bertrand manipulates his target's movements through the manipulation of their shadow, forcing them to attack themselves and/or their allies. ***'Shadow Bind': Bertrand impedes his target's movements by binding them with a multitude of dark hands that manifest from their shadow. ***'Shadow Needle': Bertrand shapes his target's shadow into several sharp tendrils. He then uses these tendrils to pierce his target from multiple directions. *'Eye Magic': Bertrand uses an unnamed form of Eye Magic that is said to be an advanced variation of Heaven's Eye Magic. When he uses this magic, Bertrand's iris takes on a star-like shape. **'Enhanced Vision': Through the use of this magic, Bertrand is able to not only see over long distances, but also through solid objects; this allows him to keep track of his target(s) with relative ease. **'Magical Aura Reading': Bertrand's Eye Magic also allows him to read magical auras and distinguish between different "colors" of magical energy. With this ability, Bertrand can also judge the strength of her opponent's magic, the amount of magical energy they currently possess, and see through illusion-based magic. *'Heavenly Body Magic': This magic allows Bertrand to generate and manipulate the energy of stars and astronomical objects. **'Meteor': Bertrand surrounds his body in a layer of stellar energy, allowing him to move through the air at blinding speeds. **'Wrath of the Heavens': Raising both of his arms above his head with his open palms facing the sky, Bertrand's body is surrounded in cosmic energy. His magical seal then appears above his intended target area, continuously raining down a large volley of meteors coated in cosmic energy that cause immense amounts of destruction from both their instantaneous impact and subsequent explosion upon impact. Bertrand is famously known for using this spell to decimate an enemy military installation during the Warring Era. **'Cosmic Slicer (Unnamed)': Bertrand faces an open palm in the direction of his target. His magical seal then appears in front of his palm, releasing a large volley of sharp scythes composed of cosmic energy. *'Mirror Magic': This magic allows Bertrand to create mirrors composed of magical energy for a variety of purposes. **'Shield Mirror (Unnamed)': Bertrand creates a mirror of varying size (depending on the situation) that can act as a shield against incoming attacks. ***'Ricochet Mirror (Unnamed)': With this technique, the shield Bertrand creates gains the ability to reflect incoming attacks. However, it reflects the attack in random directions, so the reflected attack may not even hit the opponent. **'Doppelganger Mirror (Unnamed)': Bertrand creates a life-sized mirror that creates clones of targets caught within its visage, that aid Bertrand in battle. Unfortunately , the clones dissipate when they're injured, and they usually only possess between a fourth to half of the power of the original. Trivia *Bertrand's appearance is based on that of Akane Hoshi from the series Soul Eater. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Doc Feelgood